


Robbie in Distress

by Maaiika



Category: LazyTown
Genre: I Blame Tumblr, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Much Cursing, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, and thus a little ooc, sportarobbie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:49:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9398342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maaiika/pseuds/Maaiika
Summary: This time, Robbie is the one going through heat. He didn’t expect it to be rather enjoyable.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Or “Damsel in Heat”. It’s the same tbh. My second Lazy Town fanfiction. I am waiting to be kicked out, but I had the time of my life writing this. Based off of this post

_This isn't good. This is anything but good._

 

Robbie rolled on his side, breathing heavily.

His back hurt but everything else felt so... good.

 

_This is hell._

 

* * *

 

Day eight.

Day eight with the children playing uninterrupted on the sports field.

Day eight without any inconveniences, exploding machines or danger.

Day eight without anybody seeing Robbie.

 

Of course his crystal went off now and then, but the usual plot twists in which Robbie turned out to be the agitator was missing. Sportacus saved a cat, the mayor two times and Trixie who almost injured herself badly while playing a cheap trick on Ziggy.  


Sportacus had tried to call Robbie, but the only thing he'd get for an answer was a huffed: “Back off!”

Sportacus shrugged, did three back flips and landed on his hands and feet, followed by some push-ups. Moving around somehow helped him think.

 

…

 

And something was definitely not right.

 

He knew Robbie needed, no, cherished his privacy, but that was alarming. Even in his worst condition (which was pretty often the normal case), Robbie came out to look after the kids playing once or twice a week. Sometimes in a disguise when he didn't want people to recognize him.

 

Sportacus spun in the air over and over again, until he finished his routine in his airship.  
He drank some water and glanced at the clouds contemplatively.

Maybe he should go looking for him? Just for a short moment to make certain that he didn't get stuck in one of his... _experiments_.

 

* * *  
  
“Robbie?!” he shouted, since he didn't get an answer after his furiously knocking. He knew, if Robbie was in there, he would hear him. He couldn't pretend that he didn't.

  
Sportacus tried to open the hatch, but it was... closed? He tried again, harder this time. It didn't move an inch.  
  
“Go away!” Robbie sounded angry and somehow kind of desperate.   
  
“Robbie?! Are you in there? Is everything alright?”

 

No answer. Just muffled moaning.  
  
Maybe he was in pain? Maybe he really got stuck and was too embarrassed to ask for help?  


Okay, that settled it.

 

Sportacus felt like he was trespassing, but helping Robbie was more important than his own feelings. He used all his strength to finally open the entrance. It broke with an accusing sound and Sportacus apologized quietly.  
  
He went down the pipe and was shocked to see that Robbie's entire lair was pitch black. Just some blue shimmering in the background. He wasn't able to see anything. He just heard Robbie breathing heavily.

 

“Are you... okay?” he repeated hesitantly.

“What do you want, Sportaflop?!” Robbie sounded exhausted. “I've told you not to come in here. Which part of _Back off_ didn't you understand?”

Sportacus ignored his comment and asked: “Why don't you turn on the lights?”  
  
He just kept him talking to follow his voice. It was awkwardly warm in here. As if the heating had gone crazy.

Sportacus squinted his eyes. He could see Robbie's silhouette sitting in his fuzzy chair. But something wasn't quite right. He looked rather distressed and didn't seem to wear a shirt or anything that would cover his torso. Sportacus could only make out his naked arms, since Robbie had buried his face in his hands.

 

“Rob-”  
“Please, for God's sake, please! Just leave!”

“But you don't sound okay at all, you-”

“Your goddamn crystal isn't even beeping, get your snoopy ass out of here!”

 

And Sportacus would have left, wondering why he was so aggressive, if he hadn't discovered the things which seemed to grow out of Robbie's back. He blinked in disbelief.

“Robbie, are those... wings?”

With unexpected strength Robbie stood up, jumped in front of him and grabbed his shoulders.

 

“You know what?! Yes! Yes, Sportaidiot, those are wings, I am part fae and I am going through my goddamn heat and I would appreciate it _very much_ if you could just GO!” Robbie pushed him away.

Sportacus had never seen or heard Robbie so aggressive. His words sounded like a serious warning.

The elf tried to remember. When he had gone through that hell the last time, he hadn’t become so violent.

 

Sportacus' brain had to process lots of new information. Robbie was... part _what_? And... he was in... heat?

He gulped. Then he could feel the rushing blood in his cheeks.

Robbie was... in heat. He was...

 

Sportacus couldn't bring the thought to an end because Robbie shivered, moaned in exasperation and pressed himself back into the chair, burying his face into the soft orange fabric.

“This is the worst thing that’s ever happened to me, now would you be so kind and fucking leave?!”

Sportacus waited some seconds in indecisiveness, trying to overlook Robbie’s inappropriate cursing.

 

“Can I... maybe help?”

 

He offered this faster than he had thought it through, but Robbie's high pitched voice made him uneasy. He knew exactly how it felt. The heat, the loss of control, the need to...

Robbie laughed hysterically. “You? Help me? Ha! No, thank you. I can take care of myself.” He sounded bitter, embarrassed and angry, not a combination the blue elf enjoyed hearing.

Sportacus took a deep breath. This wasn't going to be easy. “Look, Robbie, I know how hard it can be going through this. Especially if there's no one who...” He wanted to say _share it with you_ , but that wasn't quite what he wanted to express. He didn't know that Robbie went through this, hell, he hadn't even known that he had access to magic some minutes ago.

“How would you know?” Robbie's voice sounded louder now, maybe he'd turned himself around in the chair, Sportacus couldn't see.

“Well... you know what I am, right?” Sportacus asked.

 

Awkward silence.

 

Silence, in which Sportacus could hear his breathing and unintentional friction of his body against the fabric. Since Robbie decided to not give him an answer, Sportacus continued. “I experience this, too. Not often, but...” He came closer. “But I know how it feels. Please, let me help.” He swallowed the incongruous _it's better if someone else does it_.

 

“It will stop in a few days. It never lasts much longer,” Robbie tried to defend himself.

“Robbie, it's been eight days.”  
  
Awkward silence. Again.

 

 

“Why would you even help me?”

Sportacus wasn't sure if he meant his really awful condition or if he tried to remind him that he was the villain.

“Because I know how it feels? Because I care? Because the kids are obviously missing you? Pick one.” The only reason he could give such a brave answer was that he cared more than he'd ever admit.

 

He couldn't see Robbie's expression, but the man seemed to be convinced for now.

 

“I am so gonna regret this,” Robbie said under his breath and took off his pants.

 

Before Sportacus could even say a word, the taller man interrupted him. “No, I won't turn the lights on. We won't go to my bed and we won't talk about this right after. You got that?”

Sportacus smiled. Something in his nervous tone gave him strength and made it easier. “No need to be so romantic, Robbie.”

“Heh.”

 

He sat down again, waiting for Sportacus to... do whatever he had in mind.

“Are you... naked already?”

“Oh my, you are so good at this,” Robbie scoffed. He couldn't even blame the elf, it was still damn dark.

 

Sportacus felt around in the darkness where he assumed Robbie's body to be. “Warm... warmer...”

“You are enjoying this, aren't you?”

“I don't know what else I am supposed to do since you came in here with such a dedication to help and now you are just doing nothi-”  
  
He couldn't end his sentence. Sportacus had found him and placed a hand on his crotch. “You are almost boiling ! How long did you resist?”

 

“Would it help telling you that I didn't? It’s been going like this for a week, do you really think I ignored it that long? Why do you think I've locked myself up in here?”

“Well, at least it says something about your incompetence of restraining.” 

 

Talking was good.

 

Talking helped to ignore the fact that Sportacus was gently stroking Robbie's massive erection.

 

Talking helped especially Robbie to forget that he loved this sensation, needed it, so so much.

 

“So you... get this too?” Robbie asked, voice under control.

“Yes... sometimes.” He twisted his hand and Robbie let out an astonished gasp. Apparently he liked that. “But I tend to ignore it, too.” _I wish you would have been there. I wish you..._

“I don't know what you are thinking about, but if you don't change the subject in your head to dancing or exercise I will personally strangle you.”

 

Robbie's voice was rough now and at least one octave higher than usual.

 

“Huh. What happened to kicking me out of town forever?”

“Alright. First I will do that and then I will- ah for God's sake... do that again.”

 

“What?” Sportacus grinned ferociously. “This?” He rolled his thumb over Robbie’s already wet tip and felt how hard he tried to not give in into his urges.

“Just do it, Robbie. Let it go. I won't tell anyone you like being touched by me.”

“You litte-”

 

Spartacus knew this was extremely embarrassing for him, well, for both of them, but teasing him like this made things so much easier. Of course he cared, of course he felt uncomfortable saying these things to him, but it actually helped. He could feel how Robbie relaxed more and more, how he allowed his hips to thrust into his hands.

 

He moaned helplessly and it was music in Sportacus' ears. He should probably think about why that was the case, but now wasn't the right time.

 

“...re”

“Hm?” Confused, Sportacus looked into the direction where he assumed Robbie's face would be. “Sorry. I didn't catch that.”

“I... need more. Please...”

 

Sportacus was more than glad that Robbie had decided to do this in complete darkness, otherwise he would have seen his boner, which was now happily greeting him through his pants. He felt betrayed.

 

“We... will never talk about this?” Sportacus asked one last time.

Robbie let out a furious wheeze. “Of course not! Now do it!”

 

And Sportacus knelt down and licked his tip. He heard Robbie's fingers clawing into the armrest. He took his length into his mouth and moved his head back and forth. It didn't take long until he felt Robbie's warm hands in his neck and hair. He mumbled some nonsense, interrupted by quiet yelps.

 

“Hnn... you are... surprisingly good at this? … Ah, no, NO, not your teeth, are you out of your mind?! It hurts!”

Sportacus tried to be serious, though he couldn't help but giggle. “Sorry.” He traced his vein with his tongue. “I'm gonna make it up to you.”  
  
“Oh, don't strain yourself.” It was quite possible that he accompanied this sentence by beautifully rolling his eyes.

 

Sportacus grinned, ignoring his tightening pants. He sucked Robbie's tip eagerly and massaged his member with his hands. He could feel Robbie tensing. He knew how intense it felt during heat, he knew what Robbie was experiencing.

But this was different than enduring it alone, this was with a partner.

This meant more and it was way harder to enjoy if there wasn't any trust between them.

 

Sportacus knew he wasn't Robbie's first choice, he didn't even know if Robbie had such a thing as a first choice. But still he wanted to help him. He wanted to make it easy and good and enjoyable for him.

 

“Just come. Let it happen. You know how great it will feel.”

Sportacus didn't know where these words came from, but apparently they fell on deaf ears. 

 

“Shut... the fuck... up...”

_Well then._

Sportacus swallowed him completely again.

 

Robbie's hands let go of his neck in an instant and were pressed against their owner’s mouth to muffle his whining: “Oh shit! Please!”

 

He pressed his hip closer to Sportacus' mouth, again and again, and groaned. Sportacus recognized these movements very well and he knew. He would have been lying if he denied that he wasn't at least a little proud of himself.

 

Sportacus tasted his orgasm long before Robbie knew it was finally over.

  


Seconds later they experienced the depressing feeling of a third awkward silence.

 

Robbie was panting and obviously trying to move his chair further away from Sportacus. It wasn't working, though.

The latter was still processing what had happened.

 

Had he really... had he really done this?

Now, with a slightly clearer mind, he wondered what on earth had made him do this. What possible explanation was good enough to justify this?

 

He heard Robbie quietly clearing his throat. “Well... thanks. Or whatever. Do you want some... no. Forget it. I don't have any water here.”

 

“That’s okay,” Sportacus answered with an absent voice.

“Hey. Hey! Don't you go all thoughtful on me right now. Listen! This was a one-time thing, okay?”  
“How long will it last?”  
“Wha- … what do you mean?”

 

Sportacus changed into a sitting position. The ground felt cold and soothing. His boner was still there.

 

“I mean... If I... I know this. Sometimes I need... more than that?”

 

Robbie seemed to understand what he wanted to say because he clicked his tongue contemptuously.

“Oh, the needy Sportacus...” He stood up and went to his fridge. “Somewhere in here... where is that cake from yesterday...?” The pale light exposed his bare skin. Now Sportacus could see his wings better. They really were there. They existed. He hadn't imagined them. He wondered if they only showed up during heat?

 

… Wouldn't that hurt?

 

Sportacus tried to stand up too but failed miserably. Robbie didn't seem bothered.

Maybe it was that simple. Once. They had done this once. And now Sportacus could go. He wasn't needed anymore. He did not expect Robbie to be so cold and controlled about his emotions. Well, he had thanked him at least.

 

“Well... I'm gonna go... now.”

 

He finally managed to get up and wiped off imaginary dust from his clothes.

 

Robbie hesitated, his head still hidden in the fridge. “... Okay. Bye.”

 

Sportacus shook his head and climbed up the ladder.  He didn't know how he felt, but it wasn't a good feeling for sure.

 

He was halfway there, when Robbie added: “Or... … we could take care of you now.”  
  
“Excuse me?” Sportacus looked down, confused and a little peeved off.

 

Robbie pointed towards him. “You don't really think I haven't seen that?”

 

“It was an accident. I didn't-”  
  
“Sportaflip, you are gonna come down here and let me take my goddam revenge.” He put the cake aside and tapped his feet impatiently on the floor.

 

Sportacus did as he was told and was welcomed with an awkward, unexpected embrace.

 

“You idiot.”

 

Robbie's voice was soft. He almost didn't recognize it.

Then he pushed him to the floor _(well, he tried and Sportacus fell on purpose)_ , and sat down on top of his lap.

“I thought this was supposed to be a one-time thing?” he asked with one eyebrow lifted. He wasn't even sure if Robbie could see it. Although his eyes had adjusted to the darkness, everything was still blurry.

 

“Yeah, you smartass.” He shifted into a much more comfortable position, making Sportacus hiss.

 

“One time for me... and one time for you.”  


* * * The end * * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe they have the talk™ after it. Especially because Sportacus has questions about his wings.  
> I hope you had fun :’D  
> And since I am too dumb to link correctly, here the original post: https://asgardian-light.tumblr.com/post/155992889596/heat-hc


End file.
